Promiscuité
by Clowsama
Summary: Les histoires d'amour, ça ne commence pas toujours de façon romantique. Des fois ça arrive comme ça, quand on ne s'y attends pas. Et parfois ça arrive de façon très, très bizarre. LuNa


Moi je me suis toujours dit qu'à force de vivre les uns sur les autres, ce genre de situation devait bien arriver un jour.

One Piece est proprité exclusive d'Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Promiscuité**

Nami traversa son bureau en pestant contre les imbéciles qui lui servaient de nakamas. Bien évidemment il leur était impossible de simplement lire un livre ou de jouer aux cartes. Noooon, il fallait qu'ils fassent une bataille de ballons d'eau, d'eau salée qui plus est. Il fallait aussi qu'ils arrivent à entrainer Zoro et Sanji dedans et donc à amener la simple bataille à une guerre où tous les coups étaient permis. Et comme Usopp et Franky étaient présent, c'était devenu une véritable course à l'armement où chacun rivalisait d'ingéniosité pour créer un moyen de lancer des ballons plus gros ou plus rapidement. Et ce jusqu'à ce que leurs machines infernales s'emballent et se mettent à bombarder aléatoirement le navire.

C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait eu la brillante idée de sortir sur le pont pour leur demander « gentiment » de faire moins de bruit... et pour voir fondre sur elle un énorme ballon d'au moins 50 litres d'eau. Bien évidemment elle s'était retrouvée trempée de la tête aux pieds et après avoir expliquer « calmement » aux responsables de son état qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser quand on voulait s'amuser, elle s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain.

Elle devait se rincer maintenant, l'eau salée n'était pas du tout bonne pour sa peau et ses cheveux, et laver ses vêtements avant que le sel ne s'incruste dans les fibres. Elle pénétra donc dans la salle de bain en maugréant différentes manières de leur faire payer ces désagréments et commença à se déshabiller. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle se retrouva nue et qu'elle se tourna vers la douche qu'elle se rendit compte que la baignoire était pleine. Et qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans.

En effet, une tête émergeait de la surface de l'eau et reposait contre l'un des bords de la baignoire. Elle reconnut immédiatement la chevelure noire de Luffy et prit une grande bouffée d'air sous le coup de la surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Et surtout pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit lorsqu'elle était entrée?

La réponse tenait simplement dans le fait que Luffy était endormi. Les bains avaient cet effet miraculeux de réussir à le calmer et à le détendre, suffisamment pour qu'il s'assoupisse. Il ignorait donc totalement que sa navigatrice était entrée pendant qu'il prenait son bain et qu'elle était à présent totalement nue.

Le premier réflexe de Nami fut de ramasser ses vêtements et de sortir mais elle s'arrêta. Pourquoi partir? Elle devait vraiment se rincer et Luffy dormait. La baignoire était très grande, elle pouvait facilement s'y glisser, se laver et repartir sans qu'il ne se réveille. Et cela lui épargnerait le fait de devoir se rhabiller, de le réveiller, de lui expliquer pourquoi elle était là et d'attendre qu'il sorte.

Alors oui, il y avait un risque que Luffy se réveille et que la situation devienne gênante mais c'était un gros dormeur.

Elle pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et décida que cette petite gêne ne la tuerait pas. Elle se glissa donc doucement dans la baignoire et chercha l'éponge et le savon des yeux avant de les apercevoir... à côté de Luffy. Jurant intérieurement, elle commença à se rapprocher doucement de lui et tendit le bras pour les attraper. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que l'eau était plus transparente qu'elle ne le croyait et qu'elle avait à présent une vue parfaite sur... l'ensemble... du physique de son capitaine. Et il fallait bien admettre une chose, Luffy n'avait d'enfantin que son caractère.

Nami sentit la chaleur lui montait aux joues. Si elle le voyait parfaitement, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait la même chose pour lui s'il se réveillait. Elle et Luffy étaient donc très proches l'un de l'autre, totalement nus et endormi pour l'un et absolument rien pour les dissimuler au regard de l'autre. Ce n'était pas la situation la plus gênante qu'elle ait connu mais elle était surement dans le trio de tête.

Elle respira calmement et tendit le bras derrière la tête de Luffy pour attraper l'éponge. Elle s'en saisit et la ramena vers elle. Bien, au savon maintenant. Elle tendit le bras gauche et tenta de le saisir mais il lui glissa des doigts et recula un peu. S'entêtant, Nami s'avança un peu plus près de Luffy en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher et essaya à nouveau d'attraper le savon. Encore une fois, il lui glissa des doigts. À présent énervée que ce maudit savon ose lui tenir tête, Nami se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tendit son bras à l'extrême et alors que ses doigts le frôlaient, ses pieds glissèrent et elle s'écroula... droit sur Luffy, dans une grande éclaboussure.

À présent collée contre lui, sa poitrine contre son torse, elle se mit à réciter toutes les prières qu'elle pouvait connaître en espérant que...

« Nami? »

Rectification, maintenant c'était la situation la plus gênante qu'elle ait connu.

« Luffy. Tu m'excuses, je prends le savon. » dit-elle d'une voie décontractée.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle tendit le bras, toujours collée contre Luffy et pris le savon avant de reculer, essayant d'afficher le visage le plus calme et impassible qu'elle puisse.

« Je t'en prie. » dit faiblement Luffy, à moitié endormi.

La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit en constatant que Nami se trouvait dans son bain était qu'il rêvait. Mais même s'il avait déjà fait ce genre de rêve, c'était la première fois que cela lui paraissait si réel. En voyant Nami frotter l'éponge enduite de savon sur son corps et la mousse commencer à recouvrir sa peau, il remarqua que c'était un peu trop réel. Le bruit, la sensation de l'eau, l'odeur du savon et le corps de sa navigatrice dont les détails les plus intimes étaient accessibles à sa vue, tout cela était bien trop vrai pour être un rêve. Ou alors c'était le plus beau rêve qu'il ait jamais fait.

Au fur et à mesure que son esprit sortait de sa torpeur, Luffy acceptait de plus en plus l'idée que tout cela était vrai et finit par être complètement convaincu qu'il était réveillé. Mais le problème était à présent de trouver une explication à la situation. Comment diable s'était-il retrouvé dans cette baignoire avec Nami? Et surtout pourquoi celle-ci agissait comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal?

D'habitude, Nami l'aurait battu à mort s'il était rentré dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se lavait. Mais il se souvenait bel et bien être venu prendre un bain et qu'elle n'y était pas à ce moment-là. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait rejoint après? Cela expliquait le comment mais pas le pourquoi.

Tout cela commençait à être trop compliqué pour lui et le fait que Nami se lève pour sortir de la baignoire fit disjoncter son cerveau. Il détourna rapidement la tête en rougissant, une main sur son visage pour éviter un saignement de nez. Il entendit Nami passer un peignoir et ouvrir la porte.

« À plus tard Luffy. » dit-elle tranquillement en sortant avant de fermer la porte.

Il se tourna et fixa la porte avec incrédulité. « À tout'. » répondit-il dans le vide.

oOo

Plus tard, Luffy pêchait avec Usopp qui remarqua que son ami avait le regard vague.

« Ça va Luffy? Tu m'as l'air dans les nuages. »

« Hein? Euh, oui je réfléchissais à un truc. Est-ce que tu aurais souvenir qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre Nami et moi? » demanda Luffy d'un air pensif.

« Quel genre? »

« Genre euh... enfin tu sais non? Le truc entre les gars et les filles. »

« Attends, t'as flirté avec Nami?! » s'exclama Usopp, incrédule.

« J'en sais rien, je pensais n'avoir jamais franchi la limite. Mais quelque chose me dit que je l'ai peut-être fait et je ne m'en souviens plus. Je me dis que c'est possible que pendant une fête je me sois laissé aller et... et que quelque chose soit arrivé. »

« Je n'ai pas souvenir de quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. » répondit Usopp. « De toute façon, Nami n'est jamais ivre. Si quelque chose s'est passé, elle est surement au courant. Et si t'es encore vivant c'est qu'elle n'était pas contre. »

« Mouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, merci Usopp. » dit Luffy en se levant avant de partir vers la poupe.

« Bah attends! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Usopp sans obtenir de réponse.

oOo

Nami travaillait dans son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« Entrez. » dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Luffy. Nami se tendit immédiatement. Elle avait peur qu'il décide de parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain et c'était une conversation qu'elle tenait absolument à éviter. C'était bien assez gênant comme ça.

« Nami. Il faut qu'on parle. » dit-il fermement.

« _Oh non._ De quoi Luffy? » demanda-t-elle innocemment en posant sa plume et en levant la tête.

« De ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. » répondit-il.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » répondit-elle calmement en rangeant la carte sur laquelle elle travaillait, comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« Ce qui est arrivé dans la salle de bain. » précisa-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

« Et? » demanda-t-elle en rangeant la pochette contenant ses cartes dans la bibliothèque.

Elle refusait catégoriquement de lui faire face. Si elle croisait son regard, elle était sure qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rougir d'embarras et sa couverture serait fichue. Elle était à court d'idée et réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

« Nami. » dit-il d'une voix profonde qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Il posa la main sur son bras et la força à lui faire face. Ça y est, elle était foutue. Elle allait devoir tout lui expliquer et certainement mourir d'embarras quand il se mettrait à rire.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il tristement.

Ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Quoi? » dit-elle instinctivement.

« Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé. »

« _Mais de quoi il parle? »_

« J'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça, je suis sûr que tu avais vraiment envie qu'on passe ce moment ensemble et j'ai tout gâché en m'endormant. »

_« Là je suis perdue._ Luffy... ? »

« Et le pire, c'est que je ne me rappelle même plus comment on en est arrivé là. »

_« Ça commence à bien faire là._ Luffy je... » commença-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

« Non. Ne dit rien. Je sais que je suis inexcusable. C'est vraiment horrible de ne pas se souvenir de ce genre de chose et je ne pensais pas être ce genre d'homme. » dit-il avec une pointe de honte dans sa voix. Puis elle se radoucit et elle vit ses yeux se remplir de tendresse. « Surtout que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es Nami, ma navigatrice et une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te donner ce que tu cherches mais j'ai bien l'intention de prendre mes responsabilités. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureuse. »

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_ Écoute Luffy, je... » Une nouvelle fois elle fut coupée mais cette fois ce ne fut pas par le doigt mais par les lèvres de son capitaine.

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, Nami fut tentée de le repousser et de lui faire passer l'idée de l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle s'aperçut que la sensation était extrêmement agréable et surtout que cela ne lui semblait pas... bizarre. Au contraire elle avait l'impression que c'était... normal.

Luffy rompit finalement le baiser et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Shishishi. Alors, tu me pardonnes? »

Nami le regarda, confuse, puis un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_« Finalement ça peut peut-être valoir le coup._ Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que je serai plus enclin à te pardonner si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça. » dit-elle malicieusement.

Luffy se mit à rire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ce n'était sans doute pas la façon la plus romantique ou le plus logique pour commencer une relation mais dans leur cas, aucun des deux ne s'en plaignit. La normalité n'était simplement pas faite pour eux.


End file.
